


Můj kamarád

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Můj kamarád

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Zvonek u dveří.

Vyskočil jsem z pohovky a zaklel. Bolavé koleno o sobě dalo vědět víc, než jsem potřeboval. Odhopkal jsem do předsíně, mrknul kukátkem na toho, kdo mě přišel navštívit, a otevřel jsem.

,,Čau," pozdravil jsem nadšeným tónem Igiho a uvolnil mu cestu, aby mohl vejít. Hodil po mně úsměvem a odpověděl. Směšnými pohyby jsem se přemístil zpět do obýváku a mrsknul sebou na gauč. Pohled mi padl na řádný bordel na stole, ale něco mi říkalo, že zrovna Igor mě o uklízení moc poučovat nebude.

,,Přinesl jsi mi něco?" pozvedl jsem obočí a čekal na Igiho reakci. Zatvářil se vyjeveně, takže jsem ho poslal do ledničky pro dvě piva. Pak se posadil vedle mě.

,,Dávají atletiku, chceš se koukat?" pronesl jsem s očima zabodnutýma do televizního programu. Ani jsem se na něj nemusel koukat a věděl jsem, že mě propichuje pohledem. Ale stejně jsem vzhlédl. Jak jsem předpokládal, díval se na mě tak kysele, až jsem se musel usmát. ,,Beru to jako ne."

,,Co koleno?" zeptal se mě.

,,Když se nehýbu, tak je to v pohodě. Beru nějaké prášky na bolest, ale i tak to občas píchne," postěžoval jsem si a odložil program. ,,Jsem rád, že jsi přišel."

Pokrčil rameny a napil se. Bylo mi jasné, že musel něco odřeknout, aby měl čas mě navštívit. Tak zaneprázdněný člověk jen tak chvilku na prostou návštěvu kamaráda nenajde.

,,Nudíš se, co?" uslyšel jsem lehký posměch v jeho hlase a všiml jsem si, jak se mu chvějí koutky. Potlačoval úsměv.

,,Tos uhodl," zabručel jsem. ,,Naštěstí po těch prášcích většinu dne prospím."

,,To vidím," pronesl a mrknul na elektronickou cigaretu na stole.

Následně se naše konverzace točila okolo všedních témat, až nakonec zcela zanikla. Začínala se mi klížit víčka. Na těch prášcích jsem nenáviděl, že zabraly až třeba za hodinku za dvě, ale s ničivým účinkem. Během chvilky jsem usnul.

Někdo se mnou třásl. Jen lehce, ale naléhavě. Nedokázal jsem se přimět otevřít oči ani se nijak pohnut, ale slyšel jsem slova jako odejít, domů a samotného. Pak jsem ucítil, jak se mi můj hřející polštář snaží utéct.

Veškerou silou, které jsem byl v polospánku schopen, jsem si ho přitáhnul zpátky a zamumlal:

,,Nikam nechoď, já na tobě chci spinkat…" a znovu jsem se propadl do říše snů.

Když jsem se probral, tak mi nějakou dobu trvalo, než jsem se pořádně zorientoval. Pár věcí mi prostě přišlo divných… Ještě jsem nějak pochopil, že ležím v posteli (zřejmě mě Igi přenesl), ale jak jsem sakra dospěl k tomu, že jsem ho jako klíště objímal a měl hlavu na jeho hrudníku?

,,Ode mě odpověď nečekej," uslyšel jsem u ucha hlas. ,,Nehodlal ses mě pustit a nechtěl jsem tě budit."

,,Omlouvám se, já…" začal jsem, ale byl jsem přerušen.

,,Není se zač omlouvat."

Ztichl jsem a… nevěděl, co dál. Kupodivu se mi Igora pouštět nechtělo, bylo mi v jeho náruči dobře. Pootočil jsem hlavu a zadíval se mu do tváře. Měl zavřené oči a tvářil se podezřele spokojeně.

,,Proč na mě tak zíráš?"

Netušil jsem, jak to věděl, ale nemělo smysl zapírat.

,,Vypadáš spokojeně," řekl jsem popravdě.

,,Tak to asi budu," zafuněl pobaveně.

Udiveně jsem zamrkal a ucítil zvláštní šimrání u žaludku.

,,Kolik je hodin?" zeptal se mě Igi.

,,Bude půl sedmé," odpověděl jsem při pohledu na budík. ,,Už musíš jít?"

,,Jo," řekl téměř neslyšně. Konečně jsem přinutil své ruce, aby jej pustily a odsunul jsem se. Otevřel oči a navázal se mnou kontakt. Šimrání v žaludku sílilo.

Co zapříčinilo to, co následovalo, jsem nikdy nepochopil. Prostě všechna má energie se vzchopila, spojila se iracionalitou a udělala tak šílenou věc, jaká mě mohla stát možná i život. Ale každopádně klidně kariéru, přátelství a sebeúctu. Jenže mozek na tohle v tu chvíli vůbec ohled nebral a sebejistě vypnul. A tak jsem se po pár vteřinách přistihnul, že drtím Igorovy rty svými a mám dlaně na jeho bocích.

Jako smyslů zbavený jsem jej líbal a využíval toho, že se vůbec nebránil. Když jsem si uvědomil, co vlastně dělám, tak jsem zmrznul v pohybu. S vykulenýma očima a naprosto neschopen slova jsem se stáhnul a zíral před sebe.

Vzpamatoval jsem se a podíval se, jestli mě Igi praští nebo to přejde s klidem. Většinou jsem si byl jistý druhou variantou, ale tentokrát jsem měl sakra velké pochyby. Zašel jsem moc daleko. Ještě včera bych se takové situaci, jež by se mi jevila jako nesmírně bizarní, vysmál. Teď mi do smíchu nebylo. Vlastně ani do pláče, protože jsem pořád nějak nemohl přijít na to, proč jsem to udělal.

Igi na mě hleděl stejně šokovaně jako já na něj. Pak mu ale pohled padl na budík. Musel jít. Ještě než se zvedl, se ale znovu podíval na mě, následně mě přejel očima od hlavy dolů a… kvůli čemu se zastavil dole?

Jakmile se mi opět kouknul do očí, polilo mě horko. Tak tohle se určitě stát nemělo.

Igi beze slova vstal a rychlým krokem se vydal ke dveřím.

,,Příjdeš ještě… někdy?" zeptal jsem se a přišel si hrozně mizerně. Nechtěl jsem ho ztratit, ale za to, co jsem teď udělal, si trest určitě zasloužím. Zničil jsem všechno, co jsem mohl…

Zastavil se, ve tváři nečitelný výraz a s pohledem upřeným do mého rozkroku pomalu pronesl:

,,Zřejmě ano. V takovém stavu tě přece nemůžu nechat."


End file.
